The Cloud Guardians
by AndaisLu
Summary: During lunch, Professor Potter gets a sweet surprise from his wife and they have a picnic out on the Hogwarts grounds and cloud watch. Luna comes up with another theory about the clouds.


Title: The Cloud Guardians

Author: lys1a

Rating: G to PG-13 (near the end)

Pairing/Characters: Harry/Luna

Genre: Romance

Synopsis: During lunch, Professor Potter gets a sweet surprise from his wife and they have a picnic out on the Hogwarts grounds and cloud watch. Luna comes up with another theory about the clouds.

Authors Note: Thankyou so much to those who reviewed my first H/L one-shot, I hope this one pleases you as much as the first :)

----

"**N**ow someone please tell me the secret behind conjuring a Patronus" Professor Potter asked his class while pacing up and down the aisles of the large classroom.

Some of the third year girls sighed at the sight of him, even now when he was in his late thirties; Harry James Potter was still famous amongst the next generation of Hogwarts students and now had a new batch of admirers that hounded him.

A couple of hands went up, Harry smiled and nodding at a dark-haired boy "go ahead Mr Townsend" who replied with a big, proud grin "with casting a Patronus, you have to think about the most happy thought because the Dementors have the power to reduce you to a miserable wreck".

Harry nodded approvingly "excellent Mr Townsend" and walked back to his desk thinking 'he is as bright as when Hermione was back in school'. Sitting on the edge of his desk he faced the class just as the period bell rang throughout the magical school.

Some of the girls groaned loudly earning a couple of snickers from the boys and rolled eyes from another group of normal girls who were there to actually study and not to go gaga at their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Harry chuckled before saying loudly as the class packed up their stationary "next class we'll start the practical of producing our individual Patronuses" this made several boys whoop in delight causing the girls near them to giggle and cheer amongst themselves.

Soon the class filed out leaving one girl behind. A girl with waist-length dark hair and a prominent chin but she had bright blue eyes. Harry had his back turned from her and was busy cleaning up his desk when the girl cleared her throat with a polite,

"Ahem…Professor Potter".

Harry paused in his cleaning and turned around before smiling "yes Ms Frostwhisk" the girl smiled back before walking up to him and passing him a box of chocolates "I thought you'd like some treats. My mum made them herself, they are quite delicious".

The man looked slightly awkward but deciding to not disappoint one of his students took the box off of her. She smiled before waving "see you next class Prof." and ran out of the classroom, a slight triumphant smile on her face.

**P**lacing the box on his desk, Harry continued packing away his class notes until…

Crack!

Harry jumped a little at the sound; even now he still wasn't the used to the sound of someone arriving through Apparition. He turned around wondering who in the Wizarding world would be visiting him at this time during the day.

His thought disappeared when he caught the glimpse of long dirty blonde hair before he felt a body collide straight into his, slender arms wrapping around his neck and Harry felt himself be moulded into a familiar warm and tender embrace.

Harry smiled smelling the radish shampoo in those straggly locks as he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other entangling itself in her hair and breathing out warm air against her shoulder "Luna…"

Luna Potter smiled tightening their embrace before whispering with a mischievous tone in her voice "hello Professor" and they took a step away from each other before Harry consumed her lips with his.

Their 'hello' kiss lasted a minute before Luna gently broke away with a sweet smile "are you ready for lunch love?" Harry stared before smacking his forehead.

"Don't tell me you forgot our picnic lunch" Luna's grey eyes twinkled knowingly, Harry shook his head frantically "no, no I assure you I remembered" with a quick twist of his wrist that held his wand behind his back, a single Roschid materialised in his hand and he presented it to his wife with a graciously executed bow.

Luna took the flower "oh thankyou" and tucked it behind her right ear and she helped Harry clean up his desk. She read his scrawly handwriting "the Patronus charm, oh I remember that" she smiled to herself.

Harry grinned at her "yes you have quite the adorable rabbit; everyone is still finding it hard to believe your rabbit patronus could dispel several Dementors during the Second war".

Luna shrugged "but your stag did so much better, as always" she chastely kissed his cheek before staring at the box of chocolates.

"Chocolate Cauldrons…" she muttered almost to herself. Harry turned around and nodded with a smile "a student's mum made them, her own batch. How thoughtful she was, want to share them Lu?"

Luna spoke loudly all of a sudden "they have _Amortentia_ in them, no thankyou love" Harry blanched at his wife. "Pardon?" his wife now turned to him, her silvery grey eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"Who gave you these Harry?"

Harry responded "Ms Frostwhisk, she's a third year in one of my classes". Luna nodded "do you know her parents?" Harry sat down on his chair tapping his chin thinking to himself.

"Her father is Sir Charles Frostwhisk and her mother is…" for some unknown reason Harry couldn't remember who she was.

Luna piped up "didn't one of the girls in your house in your sixth year give you drugged Chocolate Cauldrons with firewhisky? Ginny told me about the hilarious incident when Ronald ate one of them instead".

Harry gasped now remembering the name before groaning out loud "oh you got to be kidding me…her mother is Romilda Vane!" Luna giggled "well it seems her crush on you has not disappeared even if she is marred with a daughter".

She watched her husband drop his head into his hands while mumbling "and she's going through her daughter to get to me…" Luna gently stroked his scruffy strands of black hair before humming a strange lullaby soothing him slowly.

Harry relaxed before raising his hand with a smile, taking one of Luna's hands he kissed it gently "I'm alright now darling, shall we continue with this picnic".

Luna's face brightened up immediately "oh yes, let's!" before they continued packing up the notes on the desk and exiting the classroom. Harry taking the box of chocolates and giving it to the Potions professor- Mr Nott.

Theodore Nott had given his fellow staff member a weird look as Harry happily passed him the chocolate cauldrons saying "it was a gift but I don't like mint infused cauldrons anyway" and walked off laughing with his wife Luna Potter.

He shrugged to himself before popping one of the chocolate cauldrons into his mouth; it was creamy and very sweet. He went back to his dungeon classroom to continue working on his next classes assignment- 'Making Antidotes to Love Potions'.

**O**utside the cold and dark school buildings of Hogwarts, Harry and Luna walked down towards the open grassy area of Hogwarts away from the spying students. They reached a gentle slope and decided to make the picnic on that spot.

With a wave of her wand, Luna made the floating picnic basket come to a gentle stop on the laid out blanket.

She sat down and opened the basket just as Harry sat behind her and pulling her into his lap earning a giggle from his wife.

"What's on the menu for today Mrs Potter" Harry asked, teasing affection in his voice. Luna smiled back replying while taking out the small platters out of the basket.

"Well I decided to go the normal Muggle way instead of using one of my recipes from home. We have Devon, cheese and carrot sandwiches, a tub of chocolate mousse mixed with honeycomb balls and raspberry meringue plus my usual gillywater with onion; does that please you Mr Potter?"

Harry stared before chuckling to himself, his wife did try and understand the way Muggles acted and this 'Muggle picnic' made him laugh even more, it was quite endearing. He kissed the top of Luna's head all at the same time saying "I love it Lu".

Luna smiled happy that she made Harry happy and magically served up two glasses of gillywater "I would have bought that rich wine that was given to us as a wedding present from Neville and Ginny but I don't think alcohol is allowed to be consumed on school grounds am I correct?"

Harry nodded "yes unfortunately darling".

The lunch was enjoyable and filled with conversations mostly about the Quibbler's latest sightings and Harry's love letters from his female students mostly the sixth and seventh years who were totally in love with him/almost stalkers compared to the mere crushes/awed atmospheres from the first, second and third years.

Luna giggled lightly hearing one incident when Harry was in the middle of marking off assignments in his office one late night when a seventh year illegally apparated into his office wearing only a kinky French maid outfit and carrying a dosed Chocolate frog from her own potion of Amortentia.

Harry had to now continuously renew the wards around his office to prevent anymore 'surprises' from his students.

"I don't think any of the professors during our school years got that treatment" Luna reminisced with a smile. Harry laughed uncomfortably "well none of them were in their late thirties, that is considered very young for professors".

**T**hey were soon lying down staring up at the blue sky that was dotted with fluffy white clouds. Luna was making shapes out of the clouds and telling Harry what she thought they looked like.

Harry joined in on the fun and soon they were making entire scenes from the clouds. Luna finally spoke up with a serious tone.

"Do you know Harry, there is a myth about the clouds that they are really guardians called _Clofuffles_" Harry nearly choked on the everlasting gob-stopper he was chewing on before saying "come again Lu?"

Luna sat up and looked down at him, her silver eyes twinkling with excitement "Clouds are merely the disguises of the Clofuffles- white, wispy tall faeries with large fluffy wings on their back made up of the same elements as clouds.

They guard children when they play outside…why do you think I do not worry as much as you when Albus and Annabelle go outside into the woods to play even when they take off their ruby pendants. Because I know the Clofuffles are watching over them".

Harry smiled imagining this tall faeries hovering high in the sky watching his beloved children play merrily below them.

Guarding, protecting, making sure no harm came to them in whatever form. This gave the father inside of him immense comfort and he smiled up at Luna who smiled back.

He reached a hand up and took a handful of her long straggly hair "you are truly a wonderful person Luna Potter" his wife shrugged before moving closer to him "it's just what I believe in, _melamin_".

Harry went quiet at the last word she had said, Luna must've known because she laughed out loud "it means 'My Love' in Elvish, Dobby has been teaching me some of his people's words, its actually wood elf language completely different to his, but they are still his kin".

Luna sighed "its rather fascinating the elf language and how complex it can be". Harry smiled "all languages are like that, look at all the different and exotic Muggle ones". Luna smiled "yes I have heard Chinese Mandarin is quite melodic that would be the next language I wish to learn after wood Elvish".

Harry beamed watching his wife be filled with fascination over the languages and unbeknownst to her, he gently raised his head and kissed her gently.

Luna soon was snapped out of her daydream and smiled down at Harry and their kiss evolved into something more passionate.

**L**unch was coming to an end and classes was starting up once again for the remainder of the afternoon.

The married couple had made their way back to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom actually they were laughing all the way to Harry's office at the back of the room.

A crash of stationary and textbooks was heard falling from the desk inside followed by laughter from Harry and Luna before Luna quietened her husband and all went silent.

The quick disrobing of clothes.

Two skins joining together.

Soft whispers of undying love mixed with the moans of pleasure followed by the climax.

By the time, Professor Potter had finally allowed his class inside to begin their lesson, he was grinning widely, his face flushed, eyes now a vivid green sparkling with raw happiness and seemed to float (?) around his classroom making his students wonder

What had happened during lunch?

_Lol! So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please comment back. And about the ending all I can say is that Luna will be having another child soon ;)_

**!NOTES!**

Clofuffles are my own imagination but the thought of clouds being guardians of children playing outdoors sounds very sweet and soothing to worrying parents like Harry.

I loved the lunch that Luna made, I had thought to myself what would sound like what normal people make but give it that Lovegood touch and voila

Yes Romilda Vane is back in some way, her character in HBP cracked me up and I knew I had to put her down. Also the idea of a seventh year being kinky was very amusing for me to put in. I had it as an idea but I knew I had to put it in.

I might be putting in a quick drabble of the effects of Romilda's dosed cauldrons after Theodore ate them and what happens after. Lol! Expect comedy!

I changed the age of Harry and Luna, late thirties seems to be more appropriate for these two to have 5 and 7 year old kids.

Yes Romilda Vane married and had a daughter young.

Radish shampoo is a borrowed idea

_Ok that ends today's one-shot. I don't know if I'll write more. I might, who knows shrugs _


End file.
